expintertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
ThomWindows
ThomWindows is a line of ROBLOX computer models created by ExpitheCat in 2011, in response to Joonas08Joonas' JoonWindows line made around the same time. The line replicates Microsoft Windows and usually showcases the same screens and logos however with some having the word "Thom" added over it. The line ended up being worked on throughout 2011, with models trickeling out and being updated over the next years until 2015, when it was replaced with the Thomnux/Alphix line. Models * Thomasfan6 Studios' ThomWindows XP (1/7/2011) * ThomWindows Vista (2/12/2011, updated 5/23/2014) * ThomWindows 1337 (2/12/2011, updated 5/23/2014) * ThomWindows 98 (2/12/2011) * ThomWindows 95 (2/13/2011) * ThomWindows 2000 (2/13/2011) * ThomWindows ME (2/13/2011, updated 5/23/2014) * ThomWindows XP (No Desk) (2/12-2/13/2011, updated 5/23/2014) * ThomWindows Laptop (2/13/2011) * ThomWindows Cracked Screen (2/13/2011) * ThomWindows OH NOES! I GOT OSOD'd! (2/13/2011, updated 5/23/2014) * ThomWindows 8 (February 2011(?), updated 1/2/16) * ThomWindows Easter Edition! (Desk) (4/5/2011) * ThomWindows Easter Edition! (No Desk) (4/5/2011, updated 5/23/2014) * ThomWindows 98 Summer Edition (May 2011, updated 5/23/2014) * ThomWindows Christmas Edition (2011, updated 5/23/2014) * ThomWindows 3.1 (8/1/2013) * ThomWindows 10 (6/11/2015) * Orange Screen of Death (ThomWindows 8/10) (1/2/2016) Trivia * After being released, some models have been updated years later for a number of reasons, mostly between either adding decals and/or to anchor the models. * Some of the special editions of ThomWindows computers resemble certain editions of the Windows line with ThomWindows Easter Edition resembling Windows XP Media Center Edition and ThomWindows 98 Summer Edition resembling Windows 98 Second Edition. While ThomWindows 8 Christmas Edition came out before Windows 8.1, it can be thought of as resembling it in the lore of Thomasfan6 Studios. * ThomWindows 8 came out over a year before Windows 8, and as such the original model doesn't use an actual screenshot of Windows 8 instead simply using a Windows 7 screen. This remained the same after Windows 8 came out, and it wasn't updated to better resemble the actual Windows 8 until January 2, 2016, nearly three and a half years after the release of Windows 8. * There is also a computer model made by Thomasfan6 called the ThomMac, made on 2/11/2011 and is considered a product of a subsidy of Thomasfan6 Studios called "Cheezburger" in terms of the lore of Thomasfan6 Studios. This model was what likely inspired Joonas08Joonas to create the large batch of JoonWindows computers, in turn leading to the creation of the ThomWindows computers. * The ThomWindows 95 computer has a label over the logo saying "Garfieldfan6." This was originally what Thomasfan6 wanted his username to be changed too but couldn't due to the lack of a name change feature. His name ended up being changed 5 years later in 2016, going under the name of "AlphystheLizard," and then was changed again another year later as "ExpitheCat" * The No Desk versions of ThomWindows XP and ThomWindows Easter Edition were among the ThomWindows models updated on May 23, 2014, however the "Desk" versions ended up staying the same. * Every ThomWindows computer made uses a dance floor script as it's screen. Category:ROBLOX models Category:2011 models